A plug of this kind and, respectively, an electrical plug-in connection of this kind are discussed, for example, in DE 101 14 215 B4. In the document, the connector strip and the plug-in contact receiving chamber, which has two subchamber bodies each with a plug-in contact in said document, are of an integral configuration. However, a configuration of this kind is believed to be disadvantageous in respect of the tolerances which have to be complied with.